


The Raven and the Crow

by QueenGeekRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Challenge from Twitch, Creative, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, request, written in under an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose
Summary: (aka Lesbian Bird Sex/Porn)Request for SmokeeeG and Pops on Twitch and his community.I have no real explanation except they asked me to write Lesbian Bird Porn because they didn't think I could...   I had to prove them wrong and make them perform it for a stream.    This is the result.   XDhttps :// www. twitch. tv / videos/ 509339493  (just remove the spaces)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	The Raven and the Crow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge issued by the streamer I was modding for on one of the two channels I was modding one night earlier this month. I wrote it -- while still modding the two streams -- in under an hour. The challenge was to write a story based on the obscure topic they came up with - no matter how weird - and they would have to perform it on stream. Therefore, I had to also write something that would be safe for Twitch and/ or YouTube. I will provide a link to the performance as yell so y'all can go see what it sounded/ looked like too, since they had to actually do it after I kept up my end of the deal at 2 in the bloody morning... 
> 
> And so, here it is, mostly unedited, just like I sent it to them. LOL. www. twitch. tv / videos/ 509339493 (just take out the spaces -- AO3 doesn't like links :P )
> 
> ______________________________________________________________

Lesbian Bird Porn -- as Requested by Pops/PapaSmoke

The Raven knew she shouldn't have fallen for the little bird in the nest in the tree across from hers. There were many reasons for it. It was forbidden by the laws of her people. Her mate, who her father had forced upon her after she reached adulthood, would probably kill her himself, if the clan didn't. But her heart had been stolen by the beautiful little crow, as she watched from her perch on her eggs, keeping them warm on her nest, waiting for the day they would hatch and she could finally, finally be free to leave again for more than just a few minutes to go feed when her mate let her. He seemed obsessed with keeping her chained to the nest, only allowing her out for a few stolen moments a day, if that, to feed, if he couldn't find enough food to bring back to her to keep her there himself. It was driving her mad. The raven was longing for her freedom, a nice long flight to clear her head, anything to escape her life for a time. This was never the life she wanted. 

The crow watched the beautiful, clever creature with awe in her eyes. The grace she displayed, even in her nest was extraordinary. How could one bird be so perfect, and still be real? Ever since her mate's death, leaving her alone with this years clutch of eggs unhatched as yet, the crow spent all her spare time observing the other from her nest, wishing she were brave enough to stop and talk to the other bird, even for a moment, on one of her trips out for food. Her eggs were well insulated and a few of her friends came by to egg-sit sometimes when she needed to hunting. She was fortunate to have such a close group of friends to call her flock, always ready to help those who had lost a mate or who needed help raising one of the clutches of orphaned eggs when things went wrong. And none of them lived so close that they were always in each others business all the time, allowing each bird, or each pair of mates, to live privately most of the time, unless they needed assistance, when everyone was just a caw away. But even with all the support, the crow knew her love would not be totally welcomed among her flock. True, two female birds did sometimes pair off. The flock was accepting of them, and often gave them any orphaned eggs to raise, or nestlings who needed parents. Even the occasional raven did make their way into the flock, adopted as an official crow, usually at a young age. But none of them were ever taken as mates. Therein lie the problem. But the crow knew her heart wanted what it wanted. And the longer she watched the gorgeous raven sit on her nest, the more certain the crow was, this was truly her heart's desire.

One day, in spring, both birds noticed something happening in the nests under them. It was finally time for the eggs to hatch. The raven and the crow both were finally able to get off the eggs and go fetch food and leave the nests for longer times, just covering the baby birds with leaves and feathers. The hatching was rather quick for both of them, ending by mid-morning, making them both sing out a short happy song to the morning air. In fact, they sang out to each other for the first time, cheerfully calling out a greeting and just expressing their joy that their babies were finally here. After the hatching was complete, the raven hopped up, gently checking her nest over and removing the broken eggshells, covering her new hatchlings with some feathers she had been collecting off to the side for months and an assortment of leaves to keep the new fledglings warm. As soon as she was satisfied, she flew the short hop over to the crow's nest, curious to meet her neighbor for the first time along with the new arrivals. The crow was doing the same thing the raven had just finished just, making the raven caw a gentle laugh. Then she offered to help. The crow shyly accepted. The two new mothers worked together to make sure the babies were secured warmly in the nest, brushing hands more than needed as they stood closer together than was really proper. Both of them kept shyly glancing at the other, then looking away quickly as though afraid of being caught by the other.

After both nests were secured, the crow quietly suggested that the two of them go off and hunt for some food so they could feed their new mouths, knowing neither of them had eaten much themselves either. She was also hoping together they could find better food and get to know each other more without being obvious about her motives. The raven readily agreed, quickly heading back to her nest and leaving a message for her mate that he would see if he returned before she did. And then the two birds, secretly in love with each other for nearly half a year, headed off, alone, to hunt for food and supplies for their nests. That was not the only thing on their minds, nor all the forest held in store for them.

After the two birds flew off and found a small clearing, something almost magical seemed to come over them, making them seem unable to keep away from the other, their forbidden attraction now all they could think about. Both birds turned, as though with one mind, and suddenly circled the other and started a mating flight dance, displaying plumage and singing sweet songs, usually reserved only for mates. Neither knew why, or what had come over them so suddenly. They never heard the quiet tittering of the fairies in the grove, spreading mischief and love magic, not expecting these results, but delighted never the less. The fairies watched intently as the two birds got more and more intricate in their dances, singing sweetly as they could, flying together tightly in spectacular ways and finally landing and rubbing necks, heads, then cloaca in a mad frenzy of feathers until they were both utterly exhausted. The birds fell asleep under the watchful eyes of the fairies, who were giggling, stunned by their own success. Never had they imagined this when they set out their trap of love for two unsuspecting creatures who passed through the glade today. The fairies, to make up for any difficulties the trick might cause the two birds, gathered bundles of food and laid them next to the sleeping birds and cast gentle healing sleeps to restore the lovers before they removed themselves and awoke the pair. As the birds slowly woke up, they looked at each other. The raven and the crow both blinked and shyly swore each other to secrecy, vowing never to speak of what had happened as they flew home again, carrying the bags of food.

When they reached their nests, both noticed a small change there. The fairies had been there as well, making the nests more comfortable, sturdy, and generally safer for the birds who lived there. The raven looked over at the crow, a sadness in her gaze as she settled in to warm her nestlings after feeding them. Her mate would be home soon. She should forget the crow with the soulful eyes and the beautiful feathers, soft and warm under her, making her feel things no one had even made her experience before. Yes, she should just put it out of her head and go back to her tiny, grey, dreary, drab, existence. If only she could...

**Author's Note:**

> And I know I haven't been on here much this year. The foot infection I got last year -- last December, in fact, has sent me to the hospital so many times this year, they told me I should have frequent flyer miles and I _**STILL**_ have it. I have had to have surgery on my foot to have some bone removed too, to help some, but it's still there. And on top of that, I have been dealing with some other things as well, including the death of my grandfather, which hit me hard, mentally and emotionally, and some mental health stuff that has been building for a while. I finally had to face the fact I'm battling an eating disorder and it's been a rough year all around. I'll try to do better next year. 
> 
> I will try to get at least one update out for one of my main stories before the end of the year. Fingers crossed I can manage...


End file.
